dear han gyujin
by iitha26
Summary: gyujin tak pernah tau bahwa cinta nya selama ini hanya sebatas impian nya saja, berbeda dengan hyung nya minhoo yang rela menunggu sesorang sampai takdir memertemukan nya kembali. cast: gyujin up10tion minho shinee chanhee (oc) jungkook bts chanyoel exo kogyoel up10tion


Hana pov...

"Jadi ini alasan papah selama ini?tanya ku setelah mendengar penjelasan papah yang beralasan mengapa menyuruh ku untuk mengikuti lez bahasa korea selama ini.

"Ya papah mau menjodohkan kamu dengan anak teman papah yang ada di korea sana" tutur papah

"Tapi pah..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian pokok nya besok lusa kamu berangkat ke korea , papah sudah urus paspor keberangkatan kamu" tegas papah. Aku pun pergi ke kamar tanpa menghiraukan ucapan papa,tak terasa air mata ku sudah mengalir begitu saja.

Perkenalkan nama ku hanna dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan ku ke korea.tunggu ini bukan dari rencana ku selama ini untuk pergi belibur ke negri giseng itu.melainkan untuk bertemu dengan sesorang yang papah kenalkan untuk ku, walaupun sebenar nya aku ingin pergi belibur ke korea tanpa embel-embel lain.

Kejadian kemarin malam itu sedikit membuat ku kecewa dengan alasan papah menyuruh ku mengikuti lez bahasa korea,aku pikir itu cuma mengisi waktu luang ku yang kosong ternyata ada maksud dari semua ini. Dan alasan megapa aku berangkat juga ke korea? karna ini mimpi ku sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke negara ini mungkin karna sering kebanyakan nonton drama korea jadi ini lah kena efek nya.

Dan hari ini juga aku sudah berada di bandara incceon.ku langkahkan kaki ku sambil mendorong koper yang kugengam, sambil mencari sesorang yang memegang name teg nama ku. Tapi aku hanya melihat satu orang yang bertumbuh tinggi , memakai masker yang memegang name tag bertulisan nama ku tapi ada yang aneh dengan name tag itu . Aku mencoba mendekat ke arah nya tapi kini ia sudah belari ke arah ku.

"Anyongwaseo" ucap cowo itu sambil membungkukan badan nya

"Anyong" balas ku dengan gugup.

"Hana?" Tanya nya dengan menujuk ke arah ku

Aku pun meangguk kecil sambil melihat wajah nya yang tertutupi masker.

"Gyujin"balas ku karna aku belum sempat melihat wajah gyujin

Dia pun terseyum sambil mengambil koper ku dan membawa nya pergi aku pun ikut menyampai langkah nya.

Sesampai di parkiran cowo itu memasukan koper ku ke dalam bagasi dan sebelum nya ia menyuruh ku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ku lihat ada sesorang cowo duduk di bangku depan dengan tidur begitu pulas nya. Dan cowo bertubuh tinggi itu kini sudah berada di dalam mobil sambil mencoba membuka masker yang di pakai nya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya ku memaikai bahasa korea sambil melihat ke arah cowo yang sedang tidur.

"Gyujin" ucap nya datar

"Gyujin" ucap ku balik

Ia tersenyum melihat ekpresi muka ku yang kebingungan,lewat kaca sepion.

"Dia gyujin aku wei maaf aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diri ku" jelas nya sambil menacapkan gas nya.

"Ia tidak apa-apa" ucap ku datar

"Apaan ini seenak nya saja dia menyuruh teman nya yang menunggu ku sedangkan dia malah tidur dengan lelap nya emnang dia pikir dia siapa" grutu ku dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah gyujin tanpa ku sadari wei memperhatikan glagat ku lewat kaca sepion.

Wei menghentikan mobil nya di depan rumah bertingkat dua. Setahu ku papah mengatakan kalo gyujin itu tinggal di apartemen.

"Hana tolong bangunkan gyujin ya aku mau mengambil koper mu" ucap wei

Belum sempat ku bicara wei sudah keluar dari mobil. Dengan rasa enggan aku terpaksa membangunkan cowo yang tak bertanggung jawab itu karna sepanjang perjalanan ia terus tidur tanpa bangun untuk menyapa ku.

"Gyujin irona"ucap Ku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi nya tapi ia malah tak juga bangun. Kalo di lihat-lihat wajah gyujin itu kaya member boyband tapi boyband apa ya? Belum sempet berpikir gyujin sudah membuka mata nya.

"Siapa kau" tegas gyujin

"Hana" jawab ku datar

Ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan pergi begitu saja,sementara aku masih terkejut dengan perlakuan nya tanpa menyapa ku.

"Ayo keluar" wei menyuruh ku keluar aku pun keluar dari mobil dan wei meangakat kedua tangan nya "figting" ucap nya dan akupun terhibur oleh nya.

Kini aku sudah berada di dalam rumah dan tepat di hadapan ku ada delapan orang tidak termasuk wei dan gyujin yang sudah ku lihat tadi,Walupun aku tak tau kemana pergi nya gyujin.

"Anyongwaseo" ucap sesorang cowo bertubuh pendek dari yang lain menyapa k dan akupun membalas sapaan nya. Sementara yang lain semua tersenyum ke arah ku tapi tidak dengan seorang yang berambut acak-acakan yang sinis mentap ku.

"Noonna sini aku bawa koper mu" ucap cowo yang di kuncir satu sambil menarik koper yang aku pegang sejak tadi.

"Akan ku tunjukan noona kamar hyung gyu" ucap cowo berambut pirang tak mau kalah

"Kamar gyujin maksud nya" tanya ku

Cowo berdua itu mengaguk barsamaan

"Tunggu xio hwan sebelum itu biarkan hana perkenalkan diri nya dan juga hana harus mengetahui nama-nama orang yang ada di sini" jelas wei

"Anyong nama aku hana dari.." ucapan ku terhenti ketika ada seorang namja memotong pembicaraan ku siapa lagi kalau bukan namja tadi yang menatap ku dengan sinis "ya aku sudah tau" cela nya.

"Aku jinho" ucap cowo yang bertubuh pendek tadi.

"Aku xio dan hwanhee" kata xio sambil merangkul hwanhee yang ada di samping nya hwanhee pu tersenyum ke arah ku.

"Meraka yang duduk di sofa sana khun dan kogyoel" ucap wei "dan yang sedang bermain game whosin dan sonyoul" lajut nya.

"Dan aku bito"ucap cowo yang menatap dengan sinis tadi.

"Kemana gyujin" tanya wei setalah sadar gyujin tak ada di hadapan nya.

"Dia dikamar ku" tegas bitto lalu pergi ke kamar nya.

Kini ku rebahkan badan ku di atas kasur setelah seharian ini cukup melelahkan bagi ku. Belum lagi yang bikin aku terkejut berada di rumah ini yang penghuni nya cowo semua,sebenar nya siapa mereka? Apa mereka boyband? Tidak mungkin papah bilang gyujin itu bukan seorang publik figur.

"Rasa nya kaya udah jatuh ke tiban tangga pula ketemu sama cowo kaya dia" teriak ku tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintur kamar.

Gyujin menatap ku dengan heran dan aku bangkit dari tidur ku sambil duduk tersenyum ke arah nya. Di pun mengambil sesuatu dari lemari nya tapi ku lihat dia tak membawa barang apapun dari lemari nya.

"Aneh" ucap gyujin menutup lemari baju nya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan ku.

Terdengar samar-samar ia mengatakan sesuatu."aneh?" Ucap ku "lo yang aneh dasar cowo aneh " teriak ku ketika meyadari apa yang di ucapkan nya,tapi gyujin tak menghiraukan nya karna yang aku ucapkan memakai bahasa indonesia.

Gyujin pov

Wei menggagu tidur ku saja padahal sudah ku bilang jangan bangunkan ku setelah sampai dorm.tapi ia malah terus menepuk-nepuk pipi ku sehingga ku berusaha membuka mata ku. Belum sempat aku mengucapkan sesuatu ternyata yang menepuk-nepuk pipi ku seorang yoja yang asing di mata ku.

"Siapa kau" tanya ku

"Hanna" jawab nya dengan datar

Aku pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kan nya. Memang hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan hana, karna sebelum nya aku meminta tolong wei untuk menunggu nya di bandara karena rasa ngantuk akibat bermain game semalaman jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu nya di mobil. Tapi..kenapa yoeja itu asing sekali di mata ku sehingga aku berusaha mengingat nya.

"Hyung,mana yoeja mu itu" ucap hwanhee mata nya mencari yoeja yang ia maksud itu

"Di luar" ucap ku datar sambil belari manaiki anak tangga.

"Kenapa kau tak membatu membawakan koper nya" tanya bito yang kini sudah berada di kamar nya.

"Hyung apakah aku tak salah orang" tegas ku sambil berfikir keras

"Aku rasa tidak, karena kau terakhir bertemu dengan hana 10 tahun yang lalu jadi kau dan dia sudah sama-sama dewasa wajar saja wajah nya berubah" tutur bito yang sudah tau maksud ku.

"Gyu minyak wangi ku ketinggalan di lemari baju mu tolong ambilkan ya?" Lajut bito

"Baik hyung" ucap ku lalu pergi menuju kamar ku. Ku dengar ada seorang berteriak dari dalam lalu ku membuka pintu ternyata hana. Seperti nya ia lagi kesal dengan sesorang? Karna aku tak mengerti dengan bahasa nya. Ya sudahlah aku tak mau ikut campur.

Ia begitu panik ketika melihat ku datang mukin merasa teganggu..aku pun langsung menuju lemari dan membuka nya ternyata tidak ada minya wangi hyung yamg kata nya ada di dalam lemari ku "aneh" ucap ku sambil menutup kembali pintu lemari.setelah beberapa langkah keluar dari kamar aku dengar ia melanjutkan aksi teriak nya yang membuat ku tersenyum walupun aku tak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Autor pov

"Ehm..ehm..senyum-senyum sendiri awas ke sambet lagi" ledek kogyoel setelah melihat gyujin yang senyam-senyum di depan pintu kamar nya

"Kesambet apa hyung?" Tanya nya walupun ia merasa malu ke pergok hyung nya itu.

"Ke sambet cinta" ucap kogyoel lalu pergi meninanggalkan gyujin

"Yak hyung!" Teriak nya.

Kini wei sudah berada di balkon atas berasama hana kebutulan hana sudah berada terlebih dahulu di balkon atas

"Sedirian aja" tanya wei

Hana pun meangguk kecil

"Kalo menurut ku bahasa korea kamu lancar ya,apa kau sering ke korea?"

Hana pun tetawa dan menggelekan kepala nya sementara wei di buat bingung oleh nya.

"Ini pertama kali nya aku ke negara korea,kalo berbicara ku lancar itu karna.." ucap nya menggantung karna menginggat sesuatu yang membuat ia kecewa

"Karna apa?" Tegas wei

"Karna sebelum nya aku mengikuti lez bahasa korea" jelas nya dengan singkat karna ia tak mau mengingat di balik semua ini.

"Debak"wei mengacungkan jempol nya

"Kau berlebihan wei" ucap hana

Lalu wei pun mengacak-acak rambut hana tanpa mereka sadari ada sesorang yang sedang mengambil gambar mereka.

"Setelah bertemu dengan gyujin apa pendapat mu hoeh?" Tanya wei

"Dia itu cuek,aneh,nyebelin!"jawab hana dengan emosi karna wei menanyakan cowo aneh itu.

"Yak! Kau sebenci itu dengan nya?"

Hana pun meangguk

"Tenang saja dia itu sebenar nya baik,mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran mu disini" tutur wei

Gyujin yang sedang asik memaikan ponsel nya di ruang tamu kini malah ia di kaget kan dengan suara woosin belari ke arah nya .

"Gyu..apakah kau ingin melihat sesuatu?" Tanya whooshin sambil menujukan ponsel nya semua member yang sedang berada di situ memperhatikan nya hanya wei yang tidak ada.

"Memang nya ada apa di ponsel mu hyung?" Tanya nya dengan penasaran

"Sebentar" ucap woosin sambil membuka foto itu dan mengirim nya ke line gyujin.

"Tring" notif line ponsel gyujin berbunyi lalu ia membuka nya. Terlihat sebuah foto wei yang sedang mengacak rambut hana.

"Oh" ucap gyujin dengan datar lalu pergi begitu saja

"Yak mau kemana kau!" Teriak woosin tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh gyujin sedakan member yang lain mendekat ke arah nya dan melihat gambar yang ada di ponsel woosin

"Yak kau" ucap khun sambil menjitak pala woosin

"Kau nakal"ucap sunyoul sambil mencubit pipi woosin

Sementara member lain nya hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

Hana pov

Aku baru saja membuka ponsel ku setelah tadi sempat mati. Ternyata ada pesan line dari sojin sahabat ku yang meminta ku untuk mengirimkan foto gyujin dengan berat hati aku menuruti keinginan nya kalo tidak ia mendiami ku selama sebulan.

Di lihat jam sudah menujakan sebelas malam aku berajak dari tidur ku untuk mencari gyujin. Pintu kamar bito kini terbuka dengan perlahan ku melihat ke dalam cuma ada gyujin sedang teridur pulas. "Dasar cowo aneh kurang puas apa tidur mulu" ucap ku dan kini aku sudah tepat berada di hadapan nya. Dengan perlahan aku mencari ponsel ku dan mengambil gambar foto nya yang asik dengan tidur nya sehingga ia tak terusik dengan aksi ku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah sesorang mengarah ke kamar ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya bito

akupun tercengang melihat bito yang sudah ada di hadapan ku, aku pun langsung pergi dari hadapan nya tanpa menghiraukan nya

"Selamat" kata ku yang sudah berada dalam kamar sambil mengelus dada.

Setelah aku mingirim foto gyujin ke sojin ia malah tak percaya malah ia pikir aku sedang membohongi nya.

Sojin_

Kau membohongi ku yak?

Di itu member up10tion nama nya han gyujin

Apa maksud sojin dia itu salah satu member up10tion, dengan penasaran aku membuka internet di ponsel ku, ku share nama up10tion. Setelah aku mengetahui nya teryata mereka itu boyband korea termasuk cowo aneh itu.

Gyujin pov

Aku mendengar sesorang membangunkan ku siapa lagi kalo bukan bito hyung.

"Gyujin irona" ucap bito

"Yak Kau!apa kau mau di foto lagi sama yoeja itu kalau kau sering tidur seperti ini" ucap bito dengan kesal

"Yoeja" ucap ku setelah bito hyung menyebut seorang yoeja

"Yoeja mu itu hana semalam aku lihat dia mengambil gambar mu sedang tertidur" jelas bito

Aku pun tersenyum seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan bito hyung

"Siap-siap karna hari ini kita ada jadwal fine mid" lajut bito

"Seperti nya hari ini aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian hyung badan ku serasa panas" ucap ku dengan lemas

Bito menempel kan tangan nya di dahi ku.

"Ya sudah nanti akan ku kabari member lain nya" ucap bito sambil pergi memberi tahu member yang lain.

Autor pov

Setelah bangun tidur hana memutuskan ke bawah untuk mengambil air minum.ia pikir penghuni rumah ini masih belum bangun padahal jam sudah menujukan jam 9 pagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar gelas pecah suara nya berasal dari atas ia pun belari mencari sumber suara ternyata terdengar dari kamar bito.

Dengan perasaan takut akibat kejadian semalam ia pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat gyujin sedang menggigil kedinginan. Hana pun mencari sweteer dan selimut tambahan setelah itu ia mangambil kompres untuk gyujin.

Gyujin menatap hana dengan intens yang sedang mengompresi nya.sebelum nya ia tak pernah sedekat ini,walupun ia pernah bepapasan tapi ia berusaha untuk menjahui nya.

Sedangkan hana salah tingkah di buat nya ia gugup karna baru kali ini ada yang lain dengan tatapan gyujin yang mengarah kepada nya.

"Gomawo" ucap gyujin

Hana pun langsung tersenyum seakan tak percaya apa yang gyujin ucapkan tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan buat kan bubur untuk mu" balas hana

"Hyung aku lapar kau buat kan aku ramen yak" ucap xio setiba nya di dorm

"Tidak kau buat saja sendiri" jawab hwanhee dengan seenak nya

"Hyung" rengek xio sambil menarik-narik tangan hwanhee

"Ya sudah aku buatkan" ucap hwanhee sambil menuju dapur.

Setelah sampai dapur ia melihat ada bubur di dalama paci "emm siapa ya buat" pikir nya.

"Xio sini" teriak nya

"Ya hyung" sambil belari kecil ke arah hwanhee.

"Kau makan bubur ini saja" ucap hwanhee sambil menyodorkan bubur yang telah ia taruh bawang goreng ataupun ayam potong-potong kecil yang telah sedia di atas meja.

"Bubur apa ini hyung?" Tanya xio

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya kau makan saja"

Xio pun langsung melahap nya karna ia sendri yang tak sempat makan siang karna asik bermain dengan para bias nya.

" hyung enak siapa yang buat" tanya xio

"Benarkah?"hwanhee pun ikut mecicipi nya

"Coba sini" khun yang sedari tadi ikut

mendengar kini ikut mencicipi nya. "Bubur yang lezat" lajut khun

Para member yang lain nya pun juga ikut mencicipi nya tapi sebelum xio memakan nya kembali bubur nya itu sudah lenyap begitu saja akibat hyung-hyung nya padahal mereka semua sudah makan siang.

"Yak hyung" teriak xio sambil menangis

"Kau menganggu istirahat ku saja" ucap gyujin seraya menuruni anak tanga

"Hyung siapa yang buat bubur ini?" Xio memperlihatkan mangkuk bubur yang ia makan tdi

"Pasti hana noona kan hyung" tegas hwanhee

"Kau tanya saja sendiri" jawab gyujin dengan datar seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu" terdengar seorang yoeja menghentikan langkah gyujin.

Gyujin pun menoleh dan menatap intens ke arah nya "ada apa" ucap nya

"Emm" ucap hana dengan ragu-ragu "boleh aku meminta tolong ke pada mu?" Lanjut nya dengan hati-hati.

Gyujin menaikan kedua alis nya seakan ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan hana.

"Besok lusa aku sudah balik ke.."

"Terus" gyujin memotong pembicaraan hana.

Hana menarik nafas menghadipi cowo yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

"Aku mau mencari oleh-oleh, apa kamu mau membantu ku karena aku baru pertama kali ke sini" tutur ku

"Kau tahu badan ku masih kurang fit kau suruh saja anak-anak yang lain yang kau kenal" jawab gyujin lalu pergi tapi belum beberapa langkah ia pergi gyujin

mengembalikan badan nya "kau dekat dengan wei suruh saja dia" tegas nya setelah itu gyujin hilang dari hadapan hana.

Sementara di balik dinding xio dan hwanhee tak sengaja menginitip mereka dari kejauhan. Mereka pun saling tatap tak percaya jika hyung selama ini sifat dan kelakuan nya menjadi dingin seperti itu.

Hana pov

Aku masih berdiam diri di tempat setelah gyujin telah hilang dari hadapan ku. Air mata yang sejak tadi ku tahan kini mengalir begitu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada dua namja yang mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arah ku siapa lagi kalau bukan couple maknae itu yang ku tahu sebelum nya dari internet semalam tadi.

"Noona ambil sapu tangan ku saja" ucap hwanhee seraya memberi senyum manis ke arah ku.

"Anio noona punya ku saja" ucap xio yang mengulurkan sapu tangan warna merah

"Yak itu punya ku" terdengar dari arah belakang khun belari mengambil sapu tangan merah yang di pegang xio.

"Hyung kau lagi kau lagi" xio berusaha berteriak ketika khun pergi dan menghiraukan nya.

Aku pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang di pegang hwanhee tapi tiba-tiba xio merampas nya "kau tidak boleh mengambil sapu tangan itu dari hwanhee noona?" Tegas nya hwanhee pu berusaha mengambil alih sapu tangan itu.

"Memang nya kenapa" tanya ku

"Di antara kita sudah berjanji kalo noona mengambil salah satu sapu tangan dari kita, kita mau noona membuat kan kita bubur_"ucapan xio menggatung seraya ia berusaha mengingat apa nama bubur itu. Xio pun menyenggol lengan hwanhee tapi di balas hanya gelengan dari hwanhee.

"Bubur ayam maksud nya" tegas ku

"Iya noona" jawab mereka bersamaan

"Baik nanti kalian berdua akan ku buatkan" lanjut ku sambil merampas sapu tangan biru yang di pegang xio lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang membuat ku sedikit merasa terhibur.

Gyujin pov

Aku menghampiri wei yang duduk di sofa dengan memainkan ponsel nya,ia pun sekilas menoleh ke arah ku setelah aku duduk di dekat nya.

"Wei" ucap ku tapi ia malah terus asik memaikan game di ponsel nya,seperti nya ia sengaja mengabaikan ku.

Ku rampas ponsel yang ada genggaman nya kini ponsel itu sudah beralih di gegaman ku. Ia menatap ku dengan intes ke arah ku setelah aku mengambil dan memaikan ponsel nya.

"Wae" tanya nya yang terus menatap ku seakan ia aneh dengan kelakuan ku saat ini.

"Anio" ucap ku dengan datar

"Kalo tidak ada apa-apa mengapa kau merebut ponsel ku?" Tegas nya dan merampas kembali ponsel nya itu.

"Memang nya aku tak boleh meminjam ponsel mu hoeh" ucap ku sambil melipat kedua lengan ku. Tapi ia malah asik menerusakan permainan di ponsel nya.

"Sebener nya ada yang ingin ku katakan wei" lanjut ku

"Wae" tanya nya sekali lagi

"aku mau minta bantuan mu lagi,untuk mengantar hana beli oleh-oleh apa kau bisa?" tanya ku

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengatar nya? Mengapa harus aku?"

"A..ku tidak bisa"

"Gyu kalau kau tidak suka dengan sesorang jangan kau tujukan ketidak sukaan mu pada orang itu.belajar lah untuk menghargai seaorang" tutur wei sambil menepuk pundak ku "jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti nya" bisik nya dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Sementara aku di buat bingung oleh kata-kata nya.

Autor pov

Xio dan hwanhee kini sedang asik memakan bubur ayam buatan hana sementara hana terhibur melihat dua bocah couple ini di hadapan nya.

"Noona apa kau besok mau membeli oleh-oleh" tanya xio

Hana terdiam dengan pertanyaan xio tadi seingat nya hanya gyujin yang tau bahwa besok ia akan membeli oleh-oleh.

"Maksud xio besok lusa yang aku dengar noona akan pulang ke negara noona, jadi kita mau mengatar noona buat beli oleh-oleh ya kan xio?" Ralat hwanhee omongan xio tadi ia tak inget hana noona tau kalau ia mengintip pembicaraan hana dan gyujin tadi. Xio pun hanya meangguk-angguk.

Setelah selesai berbelanja xio dan hwanhee mengajak hana ke bandara beralasan menunggu teman nya yang datang dari jepang.

"Noona masukan sini barang-barang mu" ucap hwanhee membawa koper yang di gegaman nya

Hana tertawa melihat koper yang di pegang hwanhee seperti nya mereka salah bawa karna belanjaan hana tidak banyak itu juga hanya dua kantong saja.

Xio pun segera memasukan kantong yang di pegang hana ke dalam koper.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya hwanhee di ujung telpon dan pergi meninggalkan xio dan hana.

"Noona tunggu di sini ya aku membeli minum untuk mu" ucap xio dan pergi belari menjauh dari hana.

Hana pov

Aku tidak tahu kemana pergi nya itu bocah sudah 30 menit ku menunggu disini entalah sudah berapa pesan ku kirimkan ke mereka tapi tidak ada jawaban satupun dari mereka.

Kini aku sudah lelah untuk menunggu kedua maknae itu, aku seperti orang yang tersesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang yang ada aku harus menunggu dua bocah itu kembali,Belum lagi koper ini yang menganggu ku. Ku putuskan untuk mengeluarkan belanjaan ku dari koper dan mencari dua bocah itu tapi terdengar ada sesorang yang memanggil nama ku.

"Hana" ucap sesorang di belakang ku. Aku membalikan tubuh ku kini aku pun terkejut siapa namja yang ada di hadapan ku sekarang becucuran keringat dan nafas tergesa-gesa seperti habis lari mengejar sesuatu.

Ia pun mendekat ke arah ku selang beberapa detik ia mendekap tubuh ku,sepotan aku di buat terkejut oleh nya dengan dekapan ini, tapi hal ini terasa membuat ku nyaman seketika.

Gyujin pov

Jangan sampai kau menyesel nanti nya_ ucapan wei terus terngiang di pikiran ku. Sebener nya ada apa dengan ku hoeh setelah mendengar kata-kata itu aku semakin frustasi.

Ku lihat ponsel ku bedering ku raih ponsel itu yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja tertera nama hwanhee di ponsel ku.

"Yoboseo" kata ku di ujung telpon

"Hyung bisakah kau langsung ke bandara? Hanna noona setelah berbelanja ia memtuskan untuk pulang ke negara nya tanpa memberi tahu mu hyung" jelas hwanhee dengan suara tergesa-gesa

Apa maksud nya ini, memang nya ia pikir ia siapa pulang seenak nya tanpa memberitahu ku.

"Hyung" suara hwanhee terus memanggil ku

"Biarkan saja dia pulang ke negara nya,bukan kah itu lebih baik"jelas ku

"Hyung jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti nya" tegas hwanhee

Lagi-lagi kata menyesal yang ku dengar itu membuat ku semakin frustasi saja. Ku matikan telpon dari hwanhee. Dan belari menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Ku lihat ada semangkuk bubur di atas meja yang membuat ku sekilas mengingat yoeja itu yang membuat hati ku merasa sesak seketika.

Dan pada saat itu juga aku belari menuju parkiran mobil untuk pergi menjemput hana di bandara.

Autor pov

Kini gyujin dan hana sudah berada di sungai han. Kini impian hana terwujud setelah gyujin menanyakan suatu tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Selain itu mereka telah mengungkapkan perasaan nya masing-masing.

Gyujin terus merekat kan gegaman nya sementara hana kini sudah bersadar di pundak gyujin. Selang beberapa detik ponsel gyujin berdering lalu ia mengakat nomor yang tak di kenal.

"Yoboseo" ucap gyujin di ujung telepon

"Hana" ucap nya lagi sambil melirik hana dan hana pun juga menatap ke arah gyujin.

Gyujin mematikan ponsel nya dan menatap hana dengan intes.

"Chagi kalau aku boleh tau asal negara mu di mana hoeh" tegas gyujin

Hana pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan gyujin,memang nya ia tak pernah tau kalu ia dari negara mana.

"Indonesia" ucap hana dengan datar

"Indonesia" tanya gyujin terkejut

"Memang nya kau tak tau?" Tegas hana

"Anio,aku pikir kau berasal dari singapure" gyujin menghela nafas "tadi yang barusan menghubungi ku hana" tutur nya

"Jadi kita salah orang" tegas hana dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman nya tapi di tahan oleh gyujin.

Gyujin mencium kening hana "jangan pergi lagi,aku tak peduli kau berasal dari negara mana. Bagi ku hana itu satu ya..kamu orang nya"ucap gyujin

Hana pun tersenyum di buat nya " jadi salah kita dimna?" Tanya hana

Mereka pun berfikir keras dan mengingat ulang pertama kala bertemu.

"WEI" teriak mereka bersamaan.


End file.
